User blog:Corbierr/Just gonna clear up some misconceptions, that's all
Hey everyone, it's Izzy again, everyone's favorite annoyingly stubborn peace maker. Before I begin, quick disclaimer- None of this is directed towards anyone in particular. If anyone feels hurt by something I say, apologies in advance. Anyways, on with the blog. So, what will I be discussing today? Well, just what the title says- I will be disproving some misconceptions that people are having, or at least clearing some things up. So, without further ado, let's begin. 1) Everyone who uses chat is responsible for drama that happens here. ' Umm...no, this is pretty much wrong. Let me explain: Some of us seem to believe that, when drama starts, everyone on chat is responsible. Well, I cannot lie, most of our drama seems to happen on the chat, but there is absolutely no reason to blame it on everyone who happens to use chat. Why? Take this sincerio- Two people argue on a blog. It gets heated, and it becomes a small bit of drama. Who here would blame everyone who had posted on said blog for what happened? ...Answer: Probably nobody. So why do the same when something happens on chat? Isn't that sort of the same situation, just in a different setting? I know what you are thinking: "But Izzy, chat is different than a blog!" Well, yeah, that's true, but just as everyone on chat can see what's going on (PM not included), everyone on a blog can also see the fight being posted. So what's the difference, really? ''(No, really, if someone wants to explain why they may think that the two settings are completely different, let me know, I'm really curious in knowing your reasoning. I could be wrong, and if I am, let me know) Anyways, my point is, yes, chat seems to be where most of the drama happens, but we cannot hold everyone on the chat responsible for the drama. It could have just very well been an argument between two people that had gotten out of hand, and while you can make the argument of people picking sides, there are still innocent bystanders who get lumped in with everyone else later on. '''2) Chat itself is to blame for the drama I hear this one fairly often, too, and it's just as wrong as the above is. Basically, people seem to believe that without chat, the drama would stop, and while I, again, admit that much of the drama does happen over chat, here is why I believe that the chat does not cause the drama to happen- Drama tends to be arguments that got out of hand, trolls that cause trouble, or something of the sort. These things can happen anywhere, ''not just on chat. Chat may, for some reason, make things get out of hand faster, but I bet anyone can think of drama that started on a message wall, a blog, or a comment section. What I'm saying is, without chat, the drama would not disappear- it would just move to being primarily on message walls or something like that. Also, I would like to bring up the point that it should not make any difference where drama originates- drama is drama, plain and simple, on chat or in the comments, the only thing that should be important is stopping it. So yes, while chat does have it's big share of drama, please do not keep claiming that it's the reason we ''have ''drama. Drama is not determined by where someone is; It's determined by what they do. '''3) We will never be like we were a year ago; This place stinks now' Well, techincally, this is true. Things change, we can never truly be the same as we used to be. But I think the bigger problem is that people here tend to accentuate the negative too much- Yes, people have left and new people came in. Yes, drama happens more often. Yes, we might not actually get to start doing HOA related things as much. But I dare all of you, everyone reading this, to think of one good, recent memory. Yes, good. '' While things may be changing, while this Wiki might be getting slowly darker in spirit, we cannot keep pretending like all these changes are bad ones. What has happened recently besides drama and people leaving? Fanfiction. Parties. Weddings. Games. Vents. Twins. WikiShipping. Love. Basically, we've gotten closer and we've gotten to understand eachother more. We are a family, like it or not, and while we can get dysfunctional, there are certainly those moments where we get along and have fun and grow closer. Now I'm not saying that there was none of these things a year ago; There were, of course, but how many of you can really say that you've had as many friends as you do know? That you knew your friends as well? Some of you may be able to say yes- But I know, for a fact, that I must say no to both. '''I hope you guys understand the points I'm trying to make. If you disagree, that's fine, but I all wanted to do was make people think and consider points they haven't thought about before. Thanks for reading everyone. ' Category:Blog posts